


Nimet Ure Seaxes!

by Brian_Of_Lingen_lmfao69



Category: Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Ecclesiastical History of the English People, Historia Brittonum, Nennius, Real Person Fiction, Venerable Bede
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, and back to enemies, extremely nsfw, i'm supposed to be a secular canon, more like SEX-ular canon lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Of_Lingen_lmfao69/pseuds/Brian_Of_Lingen_lmfao69
Summary: "I'm a descendent of the god Woden," purred Penda, unsheathing hisseax.Edwin's mouth went dry. "If worshipping Woden's kin is wrong," he sighed. "I don't wanna be right."





	Nimet Ure Seaxes!

[this is a joke fic]


End file.
